The Competition for Fans
by LoudLover
Summary: When Luna and Luan come back to town, both with their own acts, they decide to compete for fans at their shows. Who will win?


Luan Loud was feeling sad. Well, more of a mix of sadness and excitement, as she was prepping to go on stage for her final opening. As the makeup girls were finishing some stage makeup, she began to think about how she had gotten to this point.

After high school, she had announced she wasn't going to college. Instead, she would travel around the country to learn better stand up comedy. Her parents had just shrugged; they had figured that she would follow comedy. They doled out two thousand of their own money and wished her safe travels, and assured her that she could come back whenever she wanted.

Thus she began her travels, visiting Atlanta, New York, San Francisco, and many other cities before landing down in Los Angeles. One night, after a successful performance at a comedy club, she was approached by a man. He came up, introduced himself, and told Luan that he wanted her to open for his new tour. Luan happily agreed. And that's how Luan came to work for Mr. Bill Engvall.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a tap on the shoulder. She turned around to see her 65 year old mentor.

"You're going to do great out there, Luan," Bill said warmly. "Just remember the biggest rule in stand up."

"Comedy is natural, and can't be faked," Luan replied. "And thanks. It's been a ride, Bill."

"Same to you. I got a surprise for you after the show. Knock 'em dead," Bill said. Luan walked out onto stage and began her act.

"Thank you Chicago! Goodnight!" Bill said to a cheering audience. He trotted off stage. Luan embraced him. "Great as usual, Bill," she said.

"Thanks, Luan," Bill said. "Let's go celebrate."

And they did celebrate. Mainly by going to Huddle House after hours of fruitlessly searching for a Waffle House.

"Huddle House ain't as good as Waffle House. Fact of life," Bill grumbled as he ate Biscuits and Gravy. Luan laughed as she sipped coffee.

"Hey, so what was the surprise you told me about earlier?" Luan asked.

"Well, this wasn't your last show. We have one more." Bill said. Luan raised her eyebrows. "You're going home. Our last gig is in Royal Woods."

The other sister of the pair, Luna, was off making her own waves. She was playing gigs with her own band, the Ghulskulls. The had played Detroit, Kalamazoo, Grand Rapids, Lansing, and a few other cities in nearby states. They had a real following.

Luna had done something similar to what Luan did. Luna moved out into her own apartment after high school. Her parents were slightly disappointed that she wasn't going to college to continue her musical education, but they were happy that she was following her dreams. She made enough money for paying gigs to cover the rent. Not like she was ever at the apartment, though. It was hotels for her for most of the year.

She was sitting in her hotel room. Her stuff was packed, as their tour was over, and she would be getting back to Royal Woods. Her phone started ringing. She picked it up. A voice said, "Hey sis, what happens when a shark eats a ring of keys? It gets lock jaw! Get it?"

"Luan? Is that you?" Luna asked cautiously.

"Yep! So I'm coming into Royal Woods tomorrow. We should get the whole family together for dinner!" Luan said excitedly.

"Sure, my tour just ended. I'll be at the house tomorrow night," Luna said warmly.

"Great! I'll tell Mom to make some meat!" Luan said. "Because, as I learned, being a vegetarian is a _missed steak_! Get it?" Luan's laughter, along with another man's, could be heard. "Ok see you soon Luna!" With that the line disconnected. Luna was just left in shock.

"Well love? Ready to go?" Luna's boyfriend and drummer Plato asked. Luna looked up.

"Ready to meet my family?"

 **A/N: This is my first non-lemon story, so please leave reviews! Please no flames without a purpose, but criticism is appreciated. Thanks!**

 **PS: Bill and Luan aren't going to become an item. Get that out of your mind.**

 **~LL**


End file.
